November Surprise
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: After Shirley Anne never thought she could have another Child. But fate is out to proove her and Gilbert wrong.


I going on the fact of that Anne was very sick after having Shirley who is two years possibly almost three older then Rilla. Its mention in Ingleside that even Anne's friends were more worried for Anne then she was, after reminding each other about what happened with Shirley's birth

So here it is, my take on on how Rilla was a surprise to everyone. Especially her parents.

* * *

November Surprise.

* * *

Anne had came to terms months after the birth of her son Shirley that she may never have another child. She somehow knew that during his sickness of fever and pain. That Shirley could very well be her last child. But as her darling Gil, explained the details of her sickness as she recovered. Her tears fell upon her old quilt given to her by Marilla at one point.

She thought back to all other pregnancies. Gil always knew before her, he knew with Jem when she was to scared to admit it. Pointed it out to her like it was nothing with Walter after many complaints about feeling under the weather and her favorite dessert not agreeing with her. The Twins, it was that first morning when she dashed for the bathroom. Gil just chuckled. "Increasing again?" Like it was every other day before kissing her forehead and getting her some water and crackers. Shirley was a mere coincidence with no signs or symptoms just Gil's tired statement one night that she seemed different like she pregnant or something. Then low and behold the following week she made the assumption herself.

She wished she could have one pregnancy were she could tell him and surprise him. Of course Joy was a surprise to him. The dear little soul who was buried over in the grave yard. But having a doctor for a husband did have it downsides.

Now little Shirley was two years old now. Maybe he was right that she could never have another child. She remember the first time holding him after her fever receded his darling little baby curls the colour of chocolate, he's eyes already darkening from dark blue/grey to another shade of chocolate. She remembered how he cried from not knowing his own mother since she had been sick so long.

She had three boys, two daughters with two out of the five with red hair and grey eyes much to her own dismay. Though Gil wouldn't change it for anything in the world he always told her. It was a cool October night as Anne rolled over in her bed the other side was empty and cold. Another midnight call for Gil came half an hour ago. She reached for her negligee that was left on the floor then her robe at the end of the bed, before sneaking off to see the children before going to sleep herself.

Jem, Walter, and Shirley were in one large room. Jem had thrown his covers off of him, and the cat Shrimp slept on his pillow above his head. Walter was on the opposite side of the wall one arm stuck around a teddy bear. Shirley who was sucking his thumb in his sleep was across from both of them against the wall nearest the door. Anne pulled the thumb out of his mouth gently and recovered Jem all up before heading for the twins room. Nan and Di, were cuddled together in Nan's beds like they fell asleep telling secrets and stories after lights out. Each had a teddy bear and a doll clutched to their little chests She always pictured this way when they were inside. They would be together always she thought.

Anne crept back into her own bedroom. Leaving the door open slightly for any little feet to come in quietly if needed. She grabbed Gilbert's pillow and hugged it breathing in his scent.

* * *

Gil got home quarter past one. He filed his patients information in his study got the snack Susan left for him as usual and then headed up the stairs quietly. Peeking his head though the doors of his children's rooms he smiled at everyone of them. He made his way down the hallway unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his trousers.

He stopped at the sight of his wife. Still that word gave him shivers every time he thought back to their wedding day. Curled up in the silky nightgown she loved so much of flowing peachy pink and silvery lace while hugging his pillow. By all means it wasn't a new sight. Anne taking his pillow was a common practice with her when he away at night. He laid his shirt on the chair, pulling off his undershirt afterwards. He sat on the edge of his side of the bed and took off his shoes.

"Gil?" He felt the bed move behind him and then a cool undoubtedly white hand touch his back.

"It's just me, Anne-girl." Gil said softly as he tugged off his socks and turned to kiss her hair gently before removing his pants and reached for his pyjama pants.

He looked at Anne and then his pillow. Anne blushed in the darkness and gave it back to him, and curled up to him after he made himself comfortable on the big feather bed a hand resting on her gently curved hip. Anne was using his chest as a pillow as she fell back to sleep a finger twirling absently around a patch of dark curly hair, that lightly scattered his chest before tapering down towards his pants. He remembered her naïve innocent surprised of it on their wedding night, her curiosity of wondering if he had any she admitted to him that night. Her red hair was in its long usual night time plait all the way down to her waist. Any longer she called it a hindrance, but any shorter her hair would not set right when she did it in the morning.

They were just fallen asleep half hour before they heard a tiny voice from the door way. Anne pushed herself up by the elbows and looked in the darkness.

"Mummy?"

"What is it, darling?" Anne said sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." The tiny voice spoke.

"Come on Shirley." Gilbert said. "You can sleep with us tonight."

Teddy bear and all, Shirley bounded into the warm bed between his mommy and daddy who shortly kissed him goodnight on the forehead. Then looked at each other and smiled sleepily before settling in once more.

"Mommy, Jem said if you have another baby, I won't be the baby anymore and me okay with, I want another brother that not so old." Shirley said before drifting into dreamland once more.

Gilbert chuckled deeply and went back to bed.

* * *

Anne was ecstatic as she made her way home. She couldn't wait to till Gil, oh and the children. The twins dreadfully wished for a sister and told her almost daily. She was the doctor guessed around 6-8 weeks along. How she managed to keep it from Gilbert she had no idea. The nausea wasn't as bad as others and was able to keep down. She never seemed to have an apple out of her hand. Gil was away when one of her monthly courses was suppose to be due, which never came.

She was going to make a giant chocolate cake for dessert tonight and tell the family out right with lots of frosting and maybe some sprinkles. Well maybe she tell Gil alone first she thought as she headed up the stairs of Ingleside. She laid her wraps on the small bench and wiped her shoes off before heading for her husbands study. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Are you busy?" Anne asked him.

"No just finishing up some files." Gil responded looking up from his desk. "Something a matter?"

"Oh no!" Anne said nervously. "I just have something to tell you thats all."

"Hm, alright then sweetheart." Gilbert said before closing the file he was working on and walked over to the love seat and sat down in it. Anne shortly followed him and sat down next to him shaking slightly her nerves getting the better of her.

"Why Anne Girl I haven't seen you this nervous. Well since maybe Redmond." Gilbert said chuckling in his own handsome way. "Not planning to divorce me or something are you?" He joked.

Anne swatted him playfully on the arm. "Of course not, divorce is to long and hard, be easier to just murder you and bury you in the back yard with the weapon of choice a slate would be nice few old memories concerning slates." Anne grinned. "But onto the the point, I saw Dr. Parker today when I went into town, I didn't want you to worry or get your hopes up if there was no truth beyond what I assumed."

"Anne-girl what are you saying?" Gilbert asked her puzzled.

"He said I was pregnant Gil, even after Shirley and the thought of not having a child. I'm pregnant Gil, around six to eight weeks he believe."Anne said exuberantly and looked into her husbands face. "Oh please say something darling!"

"I am shocked Anne, I never thought even after Shirley you would be able to have another child. Oh Anne I fear for the worst, too be able with the possibility to lose both you and the child." Gilbert said.

"You won't lose me Gilbert dear, I survived six births, a death, a fever along with blood lose. I'll be extra careful you can ever check me every week if you wish. But I have this feeling that it well be a perfect term. Oh I know I am not half as worried as I should be, I know but this is such a blessing I can't help but being excited." Anne told him sternly to almost bouncing in her seat next him.

"Well them I guess there's only one thing to do is tell the children."Gilbert said breaking out into a grin

"Oh and make a cake, I had this odd want of chocolate cake while walking home." Anne said.

"Oh Anne-girl, you never cease to amaze me." Gilbert laughed and kissed her gently as he laid a hand over her stomach. "Good thing we bought such a large house." Anne laughed and threw her arms around him and gave him kiss.

* * *

So, by positive responce of Twins. Here is my second Anne story. Snuck in another little slate reference lol, I had to blame the books!" October seemed right for me. Rilla was born in July, so October would when she be concieved basically depending if it was beginning of july or the end. I'm a July baby myself. July 28th, two days before my brother who is july 30th. I was suppose to be born on july 30th...my brother would of really hated me for that. Me and my brother, are Two years, two days, and 11 minutes apart.7:25am and 7:36amme Is it creepy i know that lol. My brother and his girlfriend as born on the same day, same hospital, our mom and megs mom talked to eachother in labour...i call that creepy..

Anyways... Love you all

Review please.

SCB


End file.
